Random Questions For the Straw Hat Crew
by When cheesecake attacks
Summary: My friend asked this question...... if I can find some other weird questions about the crew i'll write about it. I know my stories are a bit dull. Strong Language. R&R!


My Friend brought this up after reading one of my fanfiction, which REALLY REALLY REALLY sucked.…… Really Random. By the way, I DO have quite a perverted, warped, and weird mind, so don't tell me that if u leave a review. Cuz trust me, I know.

Disclaimer: If I owned one piece, I would SOOO be in it. But I don't own it, so I'm not in it. tear

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One day, out of no where, Chopper had a question to ask Luffy. Like, it was so random Chopper was a little creeped out by how random (and slightly perverted) it was. Anyway, he was curious, and went looking for Luffy.

"Luffy! Luffy! Luffy!" He shouted as he ran down the halls of The Thousand Sunny. "Damn this fucking big ship!" he thought to himself, "I can't find Luffy! If this was the Going Merry then I could easily find him!" (Chopper has a colorful vocabulary in my story XD) The rubber captain wasn't in the kitchen, or on the ridiculous ship head, or anywhere. "I really need to ask him that damn question!" Chopper groaned. Then, as if by magic, Luffy flew right into the wall in front of him. "What the fuck?" Chopper gasped. "What?" asked the idiot captain asked. "Well, at that speed, your bones would have been shattered and crushed- never mind, this is you we're talking about" Chopper shook his head as he talked. "Ok then. Hey, GUESS WHAT? SANJI'S MAKING DINNER!!! AND GUESS WHAT?? THAT MEANS FOOOOOOOODDDDDD!!!!!!! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!" Luffy jumped up and down as he thought of food. Chopper mentally hit himself. Why did he join this idiot's crew anyway?

Well, now that he found Luffy, he might as well as ask the question. "Hey, Luffy! Will you answer this question for me?" "Sure, the rubber man grinned back. "Well, I was going over those physicals I made you guys take last week, and I was wondering, does EVERYTHING stretch on your body?" "Duh. I ate the gomu gomu no mi, remember?" "NO, I mean like, EVERYTHING" "What?" "EVERYTHING." "ya, I heard you the first time. But what do you mean, EVERYTHING?" Chopper slapped him self. This guy was more dense than WhenCheesecakeAttacks! What the Fuck is wrong with him? "Ok, by EVERYTHING I mean everything, as well, as everything below the belt." "yes, my legs do stretch" Chopper was flabbergasted. How much more fucking stupid can this guy get? "OMFG! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU????!!!!" "Jesus, Chopper. You're acting worse than Nami during her period." Chopper paused for a second. This idiot doesn't even know what the little doctor meant when he said "under the belt" but he knew what a period was? What the fuck?

"…..how do you know what a period is?" "Ussop told me" "Oh. Figures." Chopper was going to have to talk to Ussop about how much more Important it is that idiots know what "under the belt" means rather than "periods". "Okay, well, by 'under the belt' I mean… your uh….." "my what?" asked Luffy, looking confused. "well, your dick. You do have one, right?" finished off Chopper, embarrassed. "Huh… I dunno." replied Luffy. "Why'd you want to know?" Chopper racked his brain for excuses. "Uh… Zoro said he'd give me a new book on medicine if I found that out for him." "Uh… ok then… Why'd Zoro want to know?" Chopper knew the instant the words came out of his mouth that blaming Zoro was a big mistake. He was as good as Dead Meat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later, during dinner, a certain carpenter and Sharpshooter noticed something wrong.

"Hey, where's Chopper and Zoro?" Suddenly, they heard screaming and a big splash, and one very pissed moss head hottie came storming in. Everyone was too afraid to ask.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tee hee. That's it. My friend came up with the thought, and I just made it perverted. : ) Zoro's hot, and if you've got a problem with that, RAWR!!! I'LL EAT YOU!!!!! (lol, i've got no problem) Review Please! I know it sucked, but oh well….. I'm trying to work on that…….. (sorry about my bad grammer!)

Ta ta!!!

Love,

WhenCheesecakeAttacks


End file.
